The mysterious little & baby girls
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Artie is awoken by the sounds of knocking one night, and he finds a cute baby girl in the basket without no note explaining about the baby girl at all, so he brings her in and cares for her. Later a two year old was knocking at his door, and he takes her in as well. He plans on figuring out who they belong too, and if they don't have a family he is going to adopt them
1. Chapter 1

**Artie finds the baby**

Artie was the only one staying in the loft after Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Santana moved out. He was glad for the peace and quiet that came with living on his own. He was woken up early one morning by the sound of knocking on the barn door to the loft

"Okay I'm coming" he says as he gets out of bed and heads to see who could be knocking at this hour

Artie turns on the lights, so he could see where he was going at the time cause it was dark, and he didn't want to bump into anything or knock anything over for that matter. He opens the door and nobody was there

"The kids must have been playing ding dong ditch again" he says as he goes back into the apartment, so he could go back to bed

But soon crying came from the basket that was by the door

"What do we have here?" he asks as he reaches down for the basket that has the tiny baby in it

Artie brings the baby that was in the basket inside

"It's okay little one" he says as he reaches inside for the baby, so he could rock it back to sleep

The baby still wasn't settling down anytime soon, so he decided he was going to change the baby diaper

"Don't worry little one Artie is going to change you to see if that helps" he says as he lays the baby down, so he could change it

When he opens the diaper he sees that the baby is a little girl

"Don't worry sweetie Artie is going to take care of you" he says as he continues to change her

After he changed the baby she still wasn't happy at all

"Let's see if there is a bottle in the basket for you" he says as he searches the basket for a bottle as well as a note

Artie finds the bottle and takes it to the kitchen to heat it up for the tiny child. As the bottle was being heated there was another knock at the door after he put the basket in his bedroom, so the baby could sleep with him that night

"Hello sweetie you look cold come on in" he tells the two year old that was at the door

"Tank you" she says as she comes into the apartment

Artie covers up the two year old as he held the baby

"Do you have a mommy or daddy that is looking for you or wondering where you are?" he asks the two year old as she snuggles in for the night

She shakes her head no

"Great" he says as the microwave beeps with the bottle that he had for the baby

"Sweetie come on you can sleep with me in my room" he says to the two year old that was lying on the couch

The little girl gets up to head for his room and gets into his bed

"Now to feed you baby doll" he says as he goes back for the bottle that he left cool for her

Artie heads back to the room with the baby that he was feeding in his arms

"Once I get done feeding you I'll burp and change you, and then I will tuck you in for the night" he tells the cute baby that he was feeding at the moment

"Can I have a story?" the two year old asks him from the big bed

"Sure sweetie you may have a story" he says as he gets close to her, so he could tell her a bedtime story cause he sees that she was really scared at the moment cause she was in a different place

Artie was multitasking as he burped the baby and continued telling the two year old a bedtime story to help her sleep that night

"Will you sleep with me tonight?' the little girl asks him

"Yes sweetie I'll sleep with you, so you ain't lonely" he says as he lays the baby down, so he could change her before he tucked her in for the night as well

The baby fell asleep after Artie changed her

"There we go sweetie" he says as he puts the baby in the basket, so she could sleep a little better

The baby looked so cute while she was sleeping

"Night sweet girl I love you" he says as he kisses her on her tiny cheek

The two year old was happy when Artie climbed back into bed with her

"Princess you are ice cold how about I give you a warm bath, and I'll give you one of my shirts to wear as a nightgown" he says when he feels the coldness against him

The little girl nodded at that comment

"Come on then and then we can hope back into bed to sleep' he says as he takes her to the bathroom to give her a bath

The little girl was quite dirty, and she felt better after her bath

"Now to go to bed where we can warm up at" he says as he dresses her once more Artie sees that the two year old still wore diapers, so he ran down to the convenient store for some, so she wouldn't have any accidents that night

"Into bed big girl" he says as he lifts her into the bed

The little girl snuggles close to him as she started to fall asleep next to him

"Night little one I love you" he says as he gives her a kiss on her little cheek as she sleeps next to him, so she could get warm

Artie knew this was just the beginning of his life with these two girls, and in the morning he was going to get the girls DNA takes, so they could be returned to their parents, and if their parents were out of the picture he was going t be their daddy and he was going to do anything to keep them close to him

**Review**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Artie gets the girls checked out

**Artie gets the girls checked out**

Artie woke up the next day with both of the girls sleeping like little angels, so he decided to make himself breakfast since the girls were still sleeping

"Last night was a long night" he says as he makes himself a pot of coffee

Artie calls the hospital to see if he can have the girls checked out that day, and the hospital said that he could bring them in to be checked out by the staff that morning or whenever

"Thank you very much" he says as he gets off the phone with the hospital

Artie hears the two year old wake up from her slumber

"Morning Madeline" he says when he hears her come into the kitchen

She rubs her eyes

"Are you hungry sugar?" He asks her

She nods

"Okay I'll make you breakfast and feed you" he says as he makes breakfast for Madeline

Madeline stayed close to him as he made breakfast for her

"It's okay little one" he says as he hugs get cause he knows that she must be really scared right now

He makes her breakfast and feeds her

"Here we go sweetie" he says as he feeds her

Maddy ate her breakfast like a good little girl

"It sounds like Sylvie your baby sister is up" he says when he hears the baby wake up from her slumber

He turns t.v on her Maddy, so she could watch cartoons while he tends to Sylvie

"Morning baby girl" he says as he picks her up, so he could change her and get her ready for the day

Sylvie was cooing up a storm for him that morning

"Artie is going to change you, put you in a cute outfit. Then feed you" he says as he lays her on the bed, so he could change her diaper

Once Sylvie was dressed he took her to the kitchen to warm up the bottle for her

"Here we go baby doll" he says as he feeds the baby

Artie decided to get Madeline dressed too, so he could leave with the girls after he got done feeding the baby

"What am I going to wear?" Madeline asks him

Artie knew she was right there he hadn't had time to shop the night before since all of the stores closed when the girls showed up. He decided he was going to go shopping after he got Maddy ready

"We are going shopping cause the stores are opened, and then I will put you in something a little better after I get you some cute outfits to wear" he says as he puts her in her clothes that she wore last night it would have to do for now

Artie had Maddy ride on the front, so he knew where she was

(Kid's store)

"Sorry sir she has to have shoes on her feet when she enters the store" the clerk says when she sees Artie come in with the little girl who didn't have any shoes on her feet

"That's why I have come to get her some shoes to wear cause I don't know what size she is. She was left at my doorstep last night. She is not my biological daughter" he says to the clerk

"Then I can help in that department we can get her all fitted and everything" the clerk says happily as she leads Artie and Maddy over to the shoes to show them what shoes that they had for kids her age

Maddy went for the ones the lite up cause those were the fun ones that she loved the most

"Now to get you some clothes" he says as he heads to the toddler clothes section of the store

The clerk was nice to let the little girl wear an outfit out of the store cause her clothes were beyond laundering

"She is going to need a coat since it is quite chilly outside" the clerk says as she helps Artie find a nice coat for the little girl

"Thank you very much for helping cause I am a bit clueless to shopping for a little girl" Artie says as he holds Maddy's outfit in his lap

"You are quite welcome our infant store isn't far from here, so you can shop for this little cutie" the clerk says to Artie who was holding Sylvie in his arms who woke up

"Thank you I need to stop there for a stroller for these girls before I head to the hospital" he says as he pays for the purchases

"I'll call about a wheelchair baby stroller for you" the clerk says to him

"Thank you very much" he says as he leaves to go to the infant store to get the stroller that could hook onto his wheelchair

(Much later)

"I'm hungry" Maddy says inside the stroller

"Okay we'll stop for lunch then we got to go to the hospital to get you and Sylvie checked out" he says as he stops at McDonald's for lunch

Artie gets her a happy meal while he gets a hamburger and fries for himself as well as a sweet tea for him and Maddy

"Sit down sweetie" he says as he finds someplace to sit

Maddy sits down and begins to eat her lunch happily for Artie

"Good girl" he says as she eats her lunch

After lunch and the girls had a new diaper on they went to the hospital to get checked out, and to see who their parents were

"It looks like we are going to be here a while" he says when he sees a lot of people in the waiting room to be seen by a doctor

"Play Artie?" Maddy asks him

"Sure we can play for a little bit since your baby sister is asleep" he says as he unhooks the stroller, so he could play with Maddy

(Two hours later)

"I think you are getting sleepy Maddy" he says when he sees her rub her eyes

She nods

"Let's see if we can be put in a room, so I can sleep with you and the nurses can take care of Sylvie" he says as he goes up to the window to see about a hospital room for him and Maddy

Once in the room him and Maddy were fast asleep in the hospital bed

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The check-up **


	3. The check up

**The check up**

Artie loved seeing with Madeline cause he felt complete with you. He couldn't wait to experience more moments like this with both of his girls that he loved with all his heart

"It's okay Maddy I'm right here" he says when she started to whimper in her sleep

He started to sing _isn't she lovely_ to her and it started to work on her

"Sleep for a bit longer sweetie I know you are tired" he says to Maddy as he rubs her arm cause she was sleeping on her side right now

(After nap)

"Hey Maddy did you have a good nap?" He asks her when she woke up from her slumber

She nods as she rubs her eyes

"Let's get Sylvie cause it's almost time for you two to have your check up, and later we are going shopping for a bassinet for Sylvie to sleep in tonight. Tomorrow we will go house shopping cause I think you two will love your own rooms to have" he says as he changes her diaper, so she was nice and dry for the doctor's that she will see

Sylvie was ready to go back to daddy, and the nurses were happy to have her in the nursery

"I'm going to apply here cause I'm going need a job to take care of you two" he says as he picks up a couple of applications to fill out while they wait to be seen

Artie gets the applications done in no time, and was able to get interviewed during the wait process

"Well Mr. Abrams congested you got the job" the hospital administer says to him

"Thank you sir one question does the hospital have a day care?" Artie asks him

"Yes we do I'll show you that later cause I think it's time for these cutie pies to get checked out" the hospital administer says to Artie as two nurses come for him and the girls

"Thank you very much" Artie says as he heads down with his girls to get their DNA taken, and their full check-up before he takes them home that night

"Okay sweetie we are going to take some blood from you for your DNA, and to run some test to see if you're okay" the nurse tells Maddy

"Will you hold me Artie?" Maddy asks him

"Sure I can sweetie" he says as he picks her up to hold her as the nurse took her blood from her arm

Madeline cried a lot, but she felt safe in Artie's arms

"There that was so bad was it?" the nurse asks Maddy after the blood was taken

"No you were so brave Madeline" he says as he wipes away her years that were forming in her eyes

The nurse let Maddy pick out the bandage that she would want to wear

"You will know the results in a few weeks" the nurse says to him as she gets ready to do Sylvie's blood

Sylvie howled when her foot was pricked

"Oh baby girl it's okay Artie wants to see if you are healthy is all" he says as he strokes her small head to make it all better for her

Next came the check-up part of the appointment

"Madeline can you get on the scale for me please?" a nurse asks her

"Artie is right here, and remember to stand up straight, so I can see how tall you are" he says as he holds Sylvie in his arms who settled down after awhile

Madeline weighed only ten pounds and that was a bit of a concern for the nurse who measured her height

"She is right on track growth wise" she says as she takes down the measurements on how tall Maddy was

Little Sylvie was next and she hated the scale

"Oh baby it's okay" he says as he gives his finger to hold to help calm her down

The nurse was surprised by how much Sylvie weighed as well

"Now to wait to see if you girls are healthy" he says as they go back into the exam room that they were in before they went for their height and weight

Maddy wanted to play and Artie played while he fed Sylvie her bottle cause she started to get a bit fussy after her height and weight were taken

"What are we playing now princess?" he asks as he burps Sylvie after she had her bottle

"Mommy" she says as she goes over to the dress-up box to get everything out for Artie to wear

Artie went along with it cause she was only two, and she didn't have any toys to play with right now. These were the first toys that she saw in the room with them

"Baby has to eat mush cause baby has been bad" Madeline says as she comes over with a bowl of mush for Artie to eat

"Can we wait cause I got to change Sylvie, and I think you need a new diaper princess" he says as he gets back up into his wheelchair to take the girls to get new diapers on

Maddy comes along with him cause she knew he was right

(Later)

"Baby has to eat mush" Maddy says as they come back into the room to wait on the doctor

"Okay let me put Sylvie in the stroller" he says as he lays Sylvie in her stroller since she was sleeping like a little angel

Pretty soon the doctor walks into the room to start the exam

"I'll start with Miss Sylvie since she is quiet" the doctor says as he looks at the baby that was in the stroller

Artie got Sylvie out and laid her down on her cute blanket since the paper would rip. The doctor gave Sylvie a complete physical to make sure she was okay

"I'm afraid Sylvie is going have to be in the hospital for a bit cause it sounds like she has a bit of pneumonia in her" the doctor says to Artie

"That's fine cause that gives me time to move out of the loft and into a place that has heating" he says as he puts Sylvie in her hospital gown

Madeline had a bit of a cough in her from the cold temperatures, and she also had pneumonia in her too, so she had to be admitted for treatment

"Maddy I'll be back to visit you I promise, and that gives me time to get everything ready like a new house, and get your room ready too" he says as he changes her into her hospital gown to go up to PEDS

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The results of the blood work**


	4. Results

The results from the blood work

Getting a house that was wheelchair accessible, and had either one floor or an elevator has prove to be an experience within itself cause Artie had a fun time looking for a house that could fit both him and the girls comfortably without any problem. In the end Artie went for a new development townhouse that could be built big enough to have an elevator and be wide enough for Artie to move around in

(Few days later)

"I want this room to be pink cause it is going to be for a toddler, and the last bedroom can be yellow cause the is going to be the nursery" he tells the designers who were at the house cause he had to put the finishing touches on the house cause he wanted to get moved in before the girls were released from the hospital

"Don't worry Mr. Abrams everything is going to be perfect" the designer says to him as he continue to move around the house

Artie went to his office where he was going to be doing schoolwork, and working when the girls were home from school, and after they went to bed. After a while he went back home to see if the results came in the mail

(Loft)

"It looks like I got something from the hospital" he says when he sees the letter that had the results of the girls DNA testing inside

He heads over to the couch to read it

"I got Sylvie first" he says when he sees Sylvie name at the top of the paper

"Her parents are teenagers, so apparently they couldn't afford to raise her" he says as he continues to read about Sylvie parents, and what part of new York that they lived in

Artie found that acceptable, and he moves onto Madeline to see who were her parents, and what was their story

"Oh no" he says as he gasp as he reads Madeline information, and she come from a broken home, and her family steals things

"Don't worry Maddy I'm going to teach you right from wrong" he says as he heads to his bedroom cause he was really mad.

Mad enough not to go to the hospital to see how the girls were doing that day

(Couple of days later)

"Artie why did you call me to go shopping?" Quinn asks him

"Okay the real reason is I'm a dad to a two year old little girl, and a newborn almost" he says as they head to the toddler furniture store to get furniture for Maddy room cause he wanted her room to be special no matter what

"Really?" Quinn asks him

"I am Quinn, and I have a picture of what the girls look like" he says as he gets a photo out that he keeps of the girls at all times just in case they were kidnapped or something

Quinn looks at the photo of the girls as they continue to head for the furniture store

"If you don't want to help me that's fine I can do this on my own if I have too" he says as he breaks away from Quinn and heads for the store to get Madeline's room done for her

(Furniture store)

"What bed looks girly" he says as he wheels inside to look at all the store had to offer him for toddler girls

Artie looked for a real long time before deciding on the perfect bed for Maddy to sleep on cause it was very girly

"What else do I need?" He asks himself as he makes his way around the huge store

He got a dresser, two night stands that had drawers built in, so she can store anything she wants in them, a vanity, so she can make herself look beautiful when she is older, a couple of toy boxes to store all of her toys in, a bookshelf, a desk, so she could color pictures and be just like daddy, more storage cause he didn't want to have enough storage for her, two organizers to keep rooms neat and tidy

"I think I have covered everything' he says as he goes and checks out to head to the baby store to start shopping for Sylvie and get her room ready as well

(Baby store)

"First stop nursery" he says as he heads there to start shopping for Sylvie, and get her crib, bassinet, bumpers, bedding and anything that he needed for her room

"I'll take one of these rocking chairs as well" he says to the associate after he looked at the ones that could work for him with Sylvie cause he is going to have some sleepless nights with her for a bit

Artie got stocked up on supplies, and he picked up potty training items cause he was going to start potty training Madeline really soon

(After)

"Now to head to the hospital to check on the girls to see how they were doing today" he says as he heads there to see the girls

(Hospital)

"I think I am going to go see Sylvie to see how she is doing" he says after he got the room numbers for his girls

Before he went up he decided to stop at the gift shop to get some items cause the girls must be scared out of their minds right now

"What to get Sylvie?" He asks as he moves around the gift shop with his basket that he picked up when he entered the gift shop

Artie got a blanket, a stuffed animal as well as a housecoat to keep warm until she comes home from the hospital in a few days

"Maddy will want more then this" he says as he shops for Madeline to get her some gifts that she might want to have in her hospital room

He got her some toys on top of a blanket, pillow, and some get well balloons to help brighten up the room a little bit, so it had some color to it.

"I better get two for Sylvie" he says to himself before departing the gift shop

Review

Next Chapter: Artie sees the girls


	5. Artie sees the girls

**Artie sees the girls**

After, Artie was done in the gift shop. He headed up to see Sylvie and Maddy. He has a strong feeling that they miss him

(Pediatrics)

"Yes I'm here to see Sylvie Abrams" he says to the nurse that was at the window

"She is asking for her daddy" the nurse says as she lets Artie in, so he could see Sylvie

"I'm right here Sylvie" he says as he heads for her room, so he could hold her

(Sylvie room)

"Hi Sylvie" he says happily as he comes into her room

Sylvie was happy to see daddy

"Daddy got you some presents" he says as he approaches the newborn who wanted to be held at that moment by her daddy

Artie picks her up to hold her in his arms once more

"Daddy got you some balloons and some stuffed animals to keep you company" he says as he goes over to the bag that had everything that he got for the girls

Sylvie wanted one of the stuffed animals that daddy had for her

"Here you go do you want bear huh?" He asks as he gives her the stuffed bear to hold

Sylvie loved the bear that daddy gave her

"Are you hungry now Sylvie?" He asks as he goes over to get a bottle that was brought into the room

Sylvie started to coo for daddy

"I take that as a yes" he says as he gives her bottle that she wanted

Sylvie took her bottle happily for daddy

"You must be hungry sweetie" he says as he watches her suckle the formula

Once Sylvie was done eating he burped her

"Daddy is going to put you in your crib, and turn on the mobile for you, so you can go back to dreamland" he says as he puts her in the crib

Artie watched as she looked up at him

"Daddy is right here baby girl" he says as he strokes her tiny cheek

He sings her a beautiful lullaby to help her sleep a little bit better

"Sweet dreams baby doll" he says as he covers her up and leaves the room to go see Madeline who was on the other side of PEDS

Artie grabbed the goody bag and left to go see how Madeline was doing

"Now I need Madeline Abrams room number" he says to the nurse was in the middle of the pediatric octagon

"Madeline Abrams" the nurse says as she looks up to see what room Madeline was in at the moment cause she kept escaping her room

"She is down the forbidden hallway I'll take you to her room, so you can see her" the nurse says as she takes the keys to show him to where Maddy was

Artie was scared as he headed to where Maddy was

"She is right here" the nurse says as she opens the door to Madeline room

"Daddy" Maddy says when she sees Artie come into the room

"Hi princess I brought you some presents" he says as he gets them out for her

Maddy gets out of her bed, and goes towards him. She was stopped by the nurses that were in her room

"She's fine" he says to the big strong nurses that were holding onto Maddy for dear life

The nurses leave her go

"Maddy were you a bad girl while daddy was away?" He asks her

She nods her little head

"What did you do?" He asks her

"I missed you daddy" she says as she throws her tiny arms around his neck

"Oh I missed you too princess" he says as he hugs her tight

The nurses leave the room to leave Artie and Maddy bond

"Do you want to see the presents that daddy got for you?" He asks her

She nods happily to him

"Daddy got you a robe to wear, so you can keep warm" he says as he gets the robe out for her to wear

Maddy loves the robe that daddy got for her

"I got you some balloons as well and other goodies" he says as he gets the balloons from behind his wheelchair that he had for her

Maddy loved the balloons that Artie got for her

"We are going to move her to a regular room cause you figured out what was wrong with her" another nurse says as she comes in to move Maddy bed to a regular room

Artie was glad that Maddy was going to be going to a regular room

(Maddy new room)

"Here we are pretty girl" he says as he comes into the room with her

Maddy went over to the huge window that looked outside

"Now are you ready for the rest of your presents?" He asks her

She nods happily

"Come here then and I'll give you some fun presents that I got for you" he says to her

Maddy loved all of the presents that Artie got for her

"Tank you" she says as she gives him a big old hug

'Oh you are quite welcome" he says as he hugs her back

Artie got on the floor to play with her cause she wanted him to play with her

"Remember Maddy I can't go as fast as you cause my legs don't work like yours do" he says as he chases after her as they head to the playroom to play for a little bit

Maddy was laughing and having a good time as Artie chased after her

"Gotcha" he says as he catches her

Artie started to tickle her, and she was laughing up a storm

"Now go play while daddy rest for a little bit" he says to her

Artie loved seeing Maddy play with the other kids her age, and he couldn't wait to bring her home, so he could play with her by himself cause he missed doing that most of all. He had to go back to the apartment to get ready to move all of his things from the loft to the townhouse

(Later)

"Daddy can we play baby?" she asks him

"Sure we can sweetie" he says as they head back to her room

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The girls come home from the hospital**


End file.
